Today I Feel Happy
by Dory
Summary: A story about a horribly boring rainy day ... the kids are in third grade and there's some Libby and Sheen cuteness ... as well as a little Jimmy and Cindy-ness too ... please read and review! Thanks!


Today I Feel Happy By Jessie/Dory (aka Jessangel)  
  
Author Note: This story was inspired through a story by x Angel of the Night x (you know her on this site, I know her on Retro Board), Big Boys Don't Cry, she challenged people to write a cute short Sheen and Libby story. I loved the challenge, so I decided I'd give a whirl .. the characters are in 3rd grade in this story, that means they're all about 8, and it's around Valentines Day.  
  
EDIT: Ignore the Valentines Day part .. I had one idea for the story and then changed it, so it's like anytime of the school year .. btw, I don't own the characters etc, and please enjoy! =D  
  
"Dear Diary, Today I feel sad, I don't know why. Maybe it's the rain, maybe it's that we have to have lunch indoors all week cause of the rain, maybe it's just that no one seems to be happy."  
  
Young Libby looked up from her diary; she was in Miss McGoomrey's class, at her desk, scribbling in her book, with juice and a PB&J sand witch, waiting on her desk to be eaten. The cover of her diary had a butterfly on it, along with a puppy and a rainbow. How she wished the rain would stop so she could see a real rainbow.  
  
"I hope the rain goes away like I wished for it to in that song we sang in music class today. I don't like being stuffed in this room, it's icky and hot, and I think the rest of the class looks unhappy too. Not even Miss M has that big smile she usually has. I wish someone was happy."  
  
Libby looked up again; she looked around the room to see Carl drawing a big picture of a llama at his desk. Jimmy and Cindy were playing a board game on the floor, Cindy kept yelling at Jimmy every time he made a move that he wasn't allowed to do that, and then Jimmy argued back. Nick Dean was throwing a pencil to the ceiling trying to make it stick. Everyone, although they did look a little happy, didn't seem as happy as they normally were. Hey, where's Sheen?  
  
Carl burst into tears suddenly, "My llama no good!"  
  
Miss McGoomrey jumped in shock and raced over to Carl, "Aw, there, there Carl. I think it looks wonderful."  
  
Carl shook his head, face full of tears, his glasses looked foggy, "No it isn't that Miss M, I don't have the right color for Carlito's eyes!"  
  
Of course, that was probably the understatement of the year, Carl's mom had bought him a set of 40 different colored pencils, but Carl continued to insist that he needed the perfect shade of blue.  
  
Suddenly, a boy pushed through the middle of Carl and Miss McGoomrey, he was wearing a cape tied on his neck, and wearing over his eyes a pair of goggles they used for science.  
  
"What's the trouble here Miss M?" Sheen said triumphantly in a loud deep voice, putting his hands on his waist.  
  
Miss M smiled, she always encouraged imagination, "Well Sheen, Carl needs the perfect shade of blue to color in the eyes on his llama."  
  
Sheen gasped in horror, "Is this true Carl?"  
  
Carl whipped some of his nearly dry tears off his face, "Yes Ultra Sheen, it is true! My poor Carlito needs blue eyes!"  
  
"Well then come with me Carl! We must hurry to save Carmel .."  
  
"Carlito .." Carl corrected him quickly.  
  
"..come, we must journey to my desk in order to see if I have any colors that will work!"  
  
Libby watched curiously as Sheen heroically leaped over to his desk, a table away, as Carl scurried behind, while Miss McGoomrey went back to her desk with a smile.  
  
"Sheen is pretending he's a superhero. He's helping Carl find the right blue for his llama's eye color. Maybe if they don't have the right color, I can help!"  
  
Sheen dug through his overly messy desk and pulled out a small case of "colors".  
  
"Behold Carl, the most Ultra-ish colors ever!" Sheen held up the box as if he were holding up the Holy Grail.  
  
Carl's jaw dropped and he admired the box, "its so bee-you-ter-ful!"  
  
Sheen opened up the box, and Carl looked inside, but sighed, none of the colors seemed right.  
  
"Sorry Ultra Sheen, none of these colors work!" Carl sighed glumly.  
  
Libby frowned, she couldn't bare to see a classmate so sad, she pulled out from the depths of her desk a purple cape and tied it around her neck, and leaped into action.  
  
"Hello Ultra Sheen and Carl!" Libby greeted them.  
  
Sheen gasped in excitement, "It's my girl sidekick, Ultra Libby!"  
  
"I couldn't help but notice you needed some assistant, would you like to see my colors Carl?" Libby insisted.  
  
"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Carl squealed with delight.  
  
They headed back to Libby's desk and Libby pulled out her box, Carl once again went through it, but nothing interested him. Have you ever seen such a picky boy? Well, Carl sighed, now deeply depressed that no one could help him.  
  
Even Ultra Sheen sighed, "What can we do now? We've tried everything!"  
  
Libby shook her head, "No, not everything. Someone has to have the right color! How about we ask Nick Dean? He's the coolest kid ever, his colors wouldn't for sure be perfectly cool!"  
  
Sheen grinned, "I knew there was a reason I made you my sidekick Libby," Libby grinned and blushed, "To Nick's desk!"  
  
They walked over to Nick's desk, on the way seeing Jimmy and Cindy still arguing.  
  
"I don't care if it's called a King, Mr. Nerdy! He's mine and I'm callin' him a prince and the queen is me, except I'll be Princess Cindy, so THERE!" Cindy yelled at him.  
  
Jimmy scowled, "What prince would wanna marry you anyways? You aren't as pretty and Cindy-ella or Sleeping Beauty, not even Belle! You can't be a princess!"  
  
Cindy's lips quivered, had Jimmy just said what she thought he said? Instantly, she broke into tears, "Are (sob) you saying (sob) I'm not pretty?"  
  
Jimmy's eyes went wide, he'd never seen Cindy so upset before, he struggled for a moment, what should he do? Cindy sobbed as tears poured down from her tightly shut eyes, down her soft pink cheeks. Jimmy gulped and stood up, walked over to Cindy and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Don't cry Cindy! I didn't mean it; you're the prettiest girl ever! Honest!"  
  
You know that Jimmy would never admit to that today, at least, not out loud.  
  
Cindy blinked for a moment and through a cough she asked, "Do you have cooties?"  
  
Jimmy backed away from the hug and looked at her for a moment, "I don't if you don't."  
  
Cindy sighed with relief, "Good. And," she gave Jimmy a tight hug and then kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Jimmy!"  
  
Jimmy blushed and then went back to his side of the board, "So, now do you want to move first?"  
  
Sheen, Libby, and Carl grinned as they walked by Jimmy and Cindy, but then quickly re-focused on getting to Nick's desk. Nick was still throwing pencils at the ceiling; Sheen was the first to approach him.  
  
"Oh great and wonderful Nick, king of all that is coolness, we come from the other side of the room to ask you if you could please help us. Carl needs to color in the eyes of his llama, but he's super picky about what kind of blue to use, and since you are the king of all that is coolness, we thought that you would also have the coolest of colors to choose from," Sheen said while bowing to Nick.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow, "Only under one condition can you look at my box of colors .."  
  
Sheen, Libby, and Carl all looked at each other nervously.  
  
"And that would be," Libby questioned; she was feeling something in her stomach telling her this could lead to no good.  
  
A smile crept over Nick's face; he took out of his desk a whoopee-cushion, and held it out to them, "Put this on Miss M's chair, then you can look at my colors."  
  
Carl's face went pale; Sheen clicked his teeth nervously and looked to Libby, who was now glaring.  
  
"Absolutely not Mr. Nick, we're too good to do something like that! We're Ultra heroes, not ultra meanies, and Miss M hasn't done nothin' to deserve that!" Libby declared in a loud voice.  
  
Everyone looked up from what they were doing; Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other with shocked expressions for a moment, and then back up to Libby to see what she would do next.  
  
Nick shrugged, "No whoopee, no colors."  
  
Carl gulped, but Libby stood firm on her glare, "Lets go Sheen, Carl, we don't need his colors!"  
  
"We don't?" Carl asked confused.  
  
Libby marched away, with Carl and Sheen surrounding her.  
  
"Wow Libby, I've never seen anyone so brave! You're braver than Ultra Lord!" Sheen complimented her, Libby blushed and smiled.  
  
Cindy and Jimmy stood up, Cindy first said, "That was so cool Libby!"  
  
Jimmy nodded in agreement, "Neato! But Carl, would you like to look at the colors I have?"  
  
Carl nodded with a smile as Jimmy pulled out his metallic box, which of course had an atom symbol on it. Carl opened it up and gasped with joy, and quickly grabbed a color out of the many choices.  
  
"Thank you Jimmy! Thank you Libby, and Sheen! You guys saved the day," and with that Carl ran over to his desk and took about three seconds coloring in and shouted, "I'M DONE!"  
  
Sheen, Libby, Cindy, and Jimmy ran over to admire Carl's drawing, agreed it was wonderful.  
  
"This has been the most adventurous day EVER," Libby exclaimed with happiness.  
  
"I agree sis-tah," Sheen smiled and they high-fived.  
  
Cindy and Jimmy grinned, and then Cindy looked to the window and shrieked, "The rain isn't falling anymore!"  
  
"Come-on guys, lets go see the rainbow," Jimmy said, and they all ran for the door, but Libby stopped and walked back to her diary and scribbled something in it. The rest of the class and Miss M fallowed out the door, but Libby just had to write one last thing down.  
  
Sheen paused at the door and turned to see Libby at her desk, he walked back to her and stood next to her, "Don't you want to see the rainbow Libby?"  
  
"Diary - Guess what, I'm a hero. I helped save the day, even if it was Jimmy's colors. I stood up for Miss M and our rights as super heroes. I may one day look back and laugh about how silly I am, or something, but today, I don't need a rainbow, I have Sheen, and I have all my friends. Today, I feel happy .. and that's all that matters. Love, Libby".  
  
Libby shoved her diary back into her desk, and looked up at Sheen, "Lets go Ultra Sheen."  
  
"Right after you Ultra Libby," And with that Sheen and Libby held hands and walked out the door to see the rainbow.  
  
Elsewhere, out on the playground, everyone was running around, enjoying the rainbow. Nick Dean ran in front of Cindy into a huge puddle, causing her to get all wet. Cindy started to cry again and sat on the ground with her hands in her face.  
  
"This is horrible!" She said through her wet fingers.  
  
Suddenly she felt a jacket go over her shoulders, instantly warmth and dryness came to her, inside her at least, she removed her hands from her eyes and looked up to see that Jimmy had placed his jacket on her shoulders.  
  
"You okay?" He asked her, he held out his hand and he helped her up.  
  
"I do now," She smiled and gave him a big hug.  
  
Jimmy and Cindy then joined Sheen and Libby, standing there and admiring the rainbow.  
  
"So how do you feel Cindy?" Libby suddenly asked.  
  
"Happy," Cindy said conclusively.  
  
Libby nodded, "Yeah, me too."  
  
The End. 


End file.
